


A Tale Untold

by Guanhoe



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, First Kiss, First Love, Office Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: If I can avenge myself, I would be more happy than anyone else





	A Tale Untold

They were in High School when they felt what is love. They were love sick as if they would die if they couldn't see each other for the rest of the day. 

It takes much time to forget about those memories that they've made. Promises that are not meant to be broken, Countless Nights that they've shared and those kisses that are hard to forget. 

Now, In the present, Yoon Jisung is no longer the guy he fooled. He is no longer weak guy the others see. And the most important of all, he is one step closer to achieve his goal. His goal is to have a revenge on the man who took his sanity away. 

As he enters the Hwang Intercorp. He can't stop smiling. He was greeted by the lovely staffs as he was courted to his new boss, Hwang Minhyun. 

No words can describe Hwang Minhyun to Jisung's eye for he was perfect. He was everyone's ideal guy. Sweet, Caring, Loving, but he was Destructive. He was the one who destroy Jisung to pieces. Jisung feels he's in heaven but he doesn't knew that he would fell to an abyss. 

He can now take revenge on Minhyun for he was rising to fame, Having a wonderful life and maybe he would inherit this Corparation when his father would die. Just smile Minhyun, Smile maybethat would be your last smile. 

"Good Morning Sir, Knock on this Door three times until you enter. Mr. Hwang doesn't want other people to barge in because...nevermind that, Just knock on the door." A male secretary explained. He looked for the guy's nametag and smiled when he found out that the male's name is Sungwoon. "Oh Thank you for reminding me Sungwoon" Jisung smiled, "but what what do you mean by "he doesn't want" other people to barge in?" Jisung curiously asked. "Jisung-hyung, this is a secret between you and me and the other staffs. Mr. Hwang often brings girls here on his office and he and uh,...the girl you know make out and bang each other."   
Jisung was shocked at Sungwoon's statement and he only smirked. "Yes you could trust me Sungwoon-ah." He acts like he zipped his mouth and wink at Sungwoon that makes the boy blush and flustered. "W-Well then Jisung-Hyung." Sungwoon said as he leaves Jisung standing infront of his old lover's office. 

He knocked three times as Sungwoon instructed him. In fact, the rumors of Minhyun and the other girls are infact not true. He did not hear any "moans" inside. 

"Come in." That voice, He remembers that voice. He remembers it all. From his broken promises to his moans when they make love. He enters Minhyun's office with a sweet seductive smile. 

"Good Morning Mr. Hwang, I'm your new secretary, Yoon Jisung at your service." Jisung politely said. He's excited to see Minhyun's reaction. 3..2..1, He counts in his mind. 

"Yoon Jisung, please to meet you" Minhyun greeted, with the same old smile Jisung fell for. "Please have a seat, let's talk about the rules." He smiled at Jisung. "Thank you Mr. Hwang." Jisung replied faking a smile.   
"Sweetie what's wrong? Did I upset you?" Minhyun asked Jisung, showing him a concerned look. 

"Nope Mr. Hwang, I guess you didn't change at all." Jisung said with a smirk. "If you say so my dear Yoonie," Minhyun said emphasizing his pet name to Jisung. 

"Then let's discuss the rules, shall we?" Minhyun clapped his hand as he motioned Jisung to come near at him.   
Jisung obeyed and followed Minhyun and sit on the chair infront of him. 

"I only have 3 rules my dear yoonie, 1st is You should follow all my instructions, 2nd, You should only listen to me and only me. Do you get it by far?" Minhyun asked Jisung. He nodded and gestured at Minhyun to carry on.

"I want you to lean in closer and let me whisper rule number 3." Minhyun ordered. Jisung leans in as Minhyun orders. 

"Rule number 3 is never involve in a relationship in this corporation." Minhyun smiled as he was done whispering rule number 3 to Jisung. He could only give him a fake smile on behalf of his hatred towards Minhyun. "Thank you for explaining it to me Mr. Hwang, I hope you and me will get along" Jisung smiled. "I will now take my leave, just call me when you need me." Jisung said as he winked at Minhyun and left the room, Leaving Minhyun with a smirk on his face. 

"It's game on my dear Yoonie, sooner or later, we will be together once again." Minhyun said to himself. 

 

 

The next few weeks became good days for Jisung for he became famous. He did a good job handling Minhyun for he was hard to tame. Many co-workers are proud of him because they didn't hear any moans from girls from Minhyun's office. And throughout the week, Jisung have thought that this day would be the day to carry out his plan. 

 

This day, Everyone's busy for Mr.Hwang, Minhyun's father would visit them next week. Minhyun's very hands on for his father's welcome party. Jisung didn't mind to wreck him, for he wrecked Jisung so bad. 

 

He knocked on the door three times and come inside Minhyun's office. Minhyun's shocked but he's gotten used to it. "What brings you here my dear Yoonie." Minhyun looks at Jisung smiling. "Well I thought you could take a break from all that hard work." Jising smiled seductingly. "Hmmm...Thank you for your offer, Now what's your offer?" Minhyun asked. "Come here, I'm gonna whisper it to you too." He gestured at Mihyun to go near him and Minhyun do as he was told. "Well my offer is myself." Jisung whispered and quickly kisses Minhyun's ear. 

Because of the stress he's dealing with, he need to relieve his stress on something or most definitely on someone. He couldn't fight the urge anymore, he pushed Jisung to his desk and kissed him hungrily. "Not so fast my dear Nyeonie, You're so horny that you will fuck me even if i'm your Male secretary." Jisung said smirking, supporting his self. Minhyun stopped and stared at Jisung and smirked back. "Don't fucking think that we didn't did this back when we were still together my dear yoonie, I can still remember the way you shout my name." Minhyun snapped back at him. Jisung only smirked and snaked his arms around Minhyun's neck and kissed him hungrily. "Well, if that's what you like cherie." 

Their tongues fight for dominance as they continued to Make out. Minhyun took Jisung's polo as he finished taking off his top. He carried him and brought him to his sofa, still not breaking their kiss. 

As soon as they pull apart, minhyun unbuckled his belt, same with Jisung and left their boxers on. Minhyun sucked Jisung's neck leaving him hickeys and earning moans from Jisung. "You still didn't change Minhyun-ah." Jisung moaned. "Same to you my dear yoonie." Minhyun said while kissing Jisung's abs. "So you get some abs my yoonie." Minhyun complimented. 

Minhyun took Jisung's boxer off using his teeth. His thing was now out. Minhyun took it in his mouth and suck it slowly. "Ahhh....Minhyun...faster" Jisung demanded. So Minhyun obeyed Jisung. He sucked it faster and deeper, until Jisung cummed on him. He swallowed it and wiped his face when some drips on his face. Jisung was once again wrecked. Minhyun took his boxer off and Jisung quickly grabbed his thing and pumo it upwards faster. "Ahhh..J-Jisung..." Minhyun muffled his moan. "I didn't hear you my nyeonie" Jisung teased. "I want you to call me Daddy nyeonie." Jisung demanded as he pump Minhyun's thing faster, his fingers starts to feel Minhyun's pre-cum. "D-Daddy...Faster.." Minhyun demanded, Moaning louder. "Your wish is my command." Jisung said as he pump it faster. He cupped Minhyun's face using his other hand and kissed Minhyun deeper. His tongue roams all over minhyun's mouth and he bit mihhyun's lower lip causing it to bleed. 

"J-Jisung...Ahhh...I-I'm g-gonna c-cum." Minhyun said. Biting his wounded bottom lip because of the sensation he couldn't hold in. Jisung took in Minhyun's thing and starts to suck it. Using his teeth to give it a little pressure, Minhyun couldn't hold it in. He cummed inside Jisung's mouth and Jisung swallowed it. 

Jisung ordered Minhyun to turn around, and as Minhyun turned around, Jisung put his two fingers inside Minhyun's hole and starts to thrust it slowly. Only moans of Minhyun can be heard for he was the only one aroused between the two of them. "J-Jisung I-I need you now." Minhyun cried. And without hesitation Jisung entered Minhyun without his content. "You are fucking me from my behind you little slut, S-Someday Y-You'll...Ahhh Harder Jisung, R-Right there." Minhyun moaned, saliva dripping from his mouth as he was so aroused. 

Jisung pulled out before Minhyun can come that made the younger dissapointed. "W-Why...d-did...y-you...s-stop...Yoonie." Minhyun asked stuttering because of his tiredness, his thing is still hard for he didn't cum. "I got what I need now nyeonie, This is a payback on what you did to me back then." Jisung said, Minhyun's puzzled. He kissed Minhyun once more until Minhyun heard that a click sound. 

"Y-You, How dare you do this to me Yoon Jisung!" Minhyun shouted angrily. He was handcuffed to a pole near his sofa. Jisung picks up his clothes and wore them infront of Minhyun. "Well Hyung, this is pay back for what you did to me back then." Jisung explained, As soon as he was finished to put on all of his clothes, he looked at Minhyun once more. He pitied him, yes he still has feelings for him, but he was not his Old Yoonie anymore where he can fool for his looks. He smiled at the angry Minhyun, "Good bye my Nyeonie, hope you have a wonderful day, oh and by the way, you don't need to fire me. I'm gonna leave my Resignation letter here at your desk. Good bye and see you once again." Jisung winks at him and closed the door. Leaving Hwang Minhyun, The one who played with him got played and left all alone, naked in his office. 

 

Jisung left the company with the biggest smile he never had back then, his sweet revenge is now complete.


End file.
